ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Falling Through the Wormhole
This movie special is a crossover between Ryder 10: Wanderer and Curtis 10: Ultimate Alien Story Malware raises his arm cannon, firing it at a yellow and blue blur. The cannon fire strikes the wall of the base, as the blur comes to a stop. Shocksquatch is standing there, Skurd attaching his tendrils to the Omnitrix symbol. Shocksquatch’s legs are covered in the tendrils, which have morphed into XLR8’s legs. Skurd: Dear boy, is there any reason that we’re battling this loser again instead of just running away? Shocksquatch: We let him get away before, we can’t let him escape again! Malware: You can try all you want, but you are nowhere near powerful enough to defeat me! Shocksquatch: Oh, really? I think you were absent then when I kicked your butt the last time! Hey, Skurd, give me an XLR8 hand with these legs. Skurd: Is that going to do anything against him? Shocksquatch: It will, trust me. Skurd wraps a tendril around Shocksquatch, morphing it into XLR8’s arm. The hand opens up, as lightning sparks along the arm, condensing at the palm. It forms a lightning blade, as he dashes at Malware, lightning blade up front. Malware fires a laser blast, Shocksquatch cutting through it with his lightning blade, cutting clean through Malware. Malware screams, as his body breaks apart, falling into a puddle. Shocksquatch reverts, as Skurd reverts to normal as well. Ryder: Now, we need a way to contain him and get him back. Skurd: Wouldn’t it be easier to destroy him all together? Ryder: If we knew how to do that, then that would be the obvious choice. But since we don’t we need to get him to Azmuth. Malware: Why bother with that? Malware’s semi-liquid body shoots off the ground, wrapping around Ryder’s legs and grabbing onto his right arm. Ryder shouts with a start, raising his left arm up over his head as Malware begins creeping up Ryder’s body. Malware: When you can simply surrender and give the Omnitrix to me?! Ryder: Skurd! Help! Skurd: (Sighs) You are the worst hero ever. Skurd twists the Omnitrix, slapping it down and transforming Ryder into Green Skull. Green Skull: You couldn’t have transformed me into something a little more useful? Skurd: I figured that you would’ve wanted to try out the new feature in battle. Green Skull: Ah, right. The whistle summon. Green Skull releases his ultrasonic whistle, as a portal opens, the Time Cycle flying out of it. It shoots several lasers, hitting Malware and forcing him off. Green Skull gets free of Malware’s grip, jumping back. He lands, and makes another jump upward to reach the Time Cycle. Malware stands and fires a laser blast at him, deflected off his bone armor, but knocking him out of the sky. Malware: And, what is this? A superb piece of technology for me to absorb! Malware stretches his arms up, grabbing onto the Time Cycle. Malware spreads his body along the Time Cycle, encasing it completely. The Time Cycle breaks away into dust, as Malware’s body flashes a yellow color, as a large fin extends from his back, resembling the wing from the Time Cycle. Malware: All of this power, I can feel the key to all reality at my fingertips! Malware forms a cannon hand, firing a shot into the air. It opens a space portal in the air, as Malware laughs manically, activating thrusters to fly into the air, going through the portal. Green Skull gets up, spotting this. Green Skull: Quick, Skurd! The Aerophibian form! Skurd: Got it! Skurd morphs along Green Skull’s arms and face, forming Jetray’s wings and eye mask. Green Skull extends his arms, shooting into the air like a rocket, soaring through the portal before it closes. Malware flies horizontally along the fabric of space, as Green Skull strikes through his back fin, causing him to tumble and spin out of control, desperate to recover. Malware: You! How can you possibly hope to combat me when I control everything?! Green Skull: You don’t control everything just because you absorbed some fancy tech. Which I want back! Green Skull fires a neuroshock from the Jetray mask, blasting one of Malware’s thrusters. He spins in a spiral as his remaining thruster continues to work, firing a laser blast at Green Skull. Green Skull flies past and dodges, the laser hitting the wall of the space-time continuum. It tears a hole in the fabric of the space portal, the hole initiating a suction effect. Malware is sucked into the portal, as Green Skull spots this. Green Skull: Oh, come on! Where’s he going now? Green Skull arches upward, backtracking to go into the hole. Skurd: I decided to join you because your Omnitrix had the most delicious sampling of DNA available, not to die in a hole in space! Green Skull: We can’t just let Malware roam unchecked. Besides, I want my Time Cycle back! End Scene A large spacecraft flies through space, piloted by Aggregor. Aggregor’s Drones stand at attention on the bridge, when a hole in space opens up, shaking the spacecraft. Malware flies out of the portal, crashing and splattering on the ship. Aggregor: Now, what new development is this? Malware sinks into the ship, as he comes back together on the inside of the bridge. Aggregor’s Drones open fire at him, Malware’s body taking them with no harm to his body. Malware fires lasers at them, disintegrating them into dust. One drone charges and punches Malware, it being sucked into his liquid like body. Malware: And what insignificant creature are you, to challenge Malware, master of time and space?! Malware points his cannon at Aggregor, firing a laser blast at Aggregor. Aggregor rolls his eyes, as he juts his spear forward, absorbing the laser blast. Aggregor fires a laser blast back, Malware being hit in the shoulder. Malware drops, as Aggregor charges in, impaling Malware, releasing feedback energy. Malware screams from the impact, as he slumps over. Aggregor: Master of time and space, are you? A standard Galvanic Mechamorph like yourself? This is most intriguing. A set of experiments are in order. Malware: (Weakly) You dare call me a standard Mechamorph? I am superior to all of them! A siren goes off, as Aggregor goes over, typing into the keyboard. Aggregor: Omnitrix readings. He’s found me already. Malware: Omnitrix? Ryder? Aggregor: Curtis. It seems that you have a foe with an Omnitrix as well. Malware: Perhaps we can help each other out. I can help us escape, then we can formulate a plan. Aggregor: You control time, as you said. Maybe you could be of some use. A small blue cruiser flies to Aggregor’s ship, docking along it. The man inside, Curtis, comes out, inspecting the ship. He makes it to the bridge, where the remains of Aggregor’s drones lie. Curtis: Some kind of battle happened here. No sign of Aggregor. Whoever attacked here must’ve taken him. A crash occurs in the distance, as Curtis spins towards the source, activating the Omnitrix-7. He slaps it down. Green Skull is in the storage room, having knocked over several crates. Skurd: Wonderful. Why not just alert the entirety of this ship that we are here? Green Skull: The lights are off. I’m pretty sure that this ship was abandoned. An arm stretches out, just missing Green Skull. Green Skull stumbles backwards, falling into more crates. Elaskimo, his skin a light blue and his attire a navy blue color. Green Skull: Elaskimo?! Elaskimo: Khyber! So, you’re the one that attacked Aggregor! Green Skull: I don’t know who Aggregor is, but you’ve got the wrong guy! Skurd: That’s right! Just look at his Omnitrix symbol! Elaskimo: All I see is Khyber with the Nemetrix ready to be triggered by a Slimebiote! Skurd: Hey, he knows what species I am. Impressive, and intelligent. Elaskimo stretches his fists several times, Green Skull dodging and blocking them. He hops up and clings to the ceiling, pushing off to kick at Elaskimo. Elaskimo jumps and catches Green Skull in midair, spinning and kicking him in a circle throw, sending Green Skull crashing down. Skurd: This guy is a lot better at close combat than you are. Green Skull: Then why don’t you help me?! Skurd: I don’t know. This could be a good learning experience for you. Elaskimo twists his arm like a corkscrew, it spiraling with increased velocity. Green Skull rolls backwards out of the way, as the fist punches the floor, severely denting it. Skurd: Okay, I don’t want you dying if that hits you. Green Skull: Thank you! Skurd stretches his tendrils along Green Skull’s right arm, forming Ball Weevil’s head and beak on his wrist, like a blaster. The beak is open, as Skurd shoots a stream of plasma, which wraps around Elaskimo’s body. Elaskimo gets ready to stretch his leg, but Green Skull pulls on the plasma whip, causing Elaskimo to fall over, landing on his back and kicking the ceiling. Elaskimo: Wait a minute. That’s Ball Weevil! Khyber got an Omnitrix? Skurd: Oh, for crying out! Skurd slams the Omnitrix symbol, reverting Green Skull to Ryder. Elaskimo stands up, confused. Elaskimo: Oh. You’re not, sorry about that. Ryder: Yeah, yeah. I’m used to it. I think. Elaskimo reverts, as Curtis walks over towards him. Curtis: Name’s Curtis. Ryder: Ryder. I’m here chasing a villain named Malware. Curtis: Malware? I thought I defeated him already. Skurd: It, most likely isn’t the one you know. Ryder: We just came through a tear in space. Curtis: Oh. The Navy Omnitrixer did detect an anomaly not too far from here. Ryder: That your ship? Curtis: Yep. Best craft in the Milky Way. Ryder: Then let’s get to it. Malware can travel in space, and he’s even more deadly than ever now. Ryder and Curtis cross into the Navy Omnitrixer, Ryder whistling. Ryder: Sweet ride. An emergency light is flashing, as Curtis accesses the computer. Curtis: A spike in solar wind production. Causing radiation irregularities. This sounds like Aggregor’s work. Skurd: What makes you say that? Curtis: Aggregor has recently been working to find a way to, harness the energy of a star or something. I had recently busted him working with Ragnarok, who used his ship to almost drain the Sun. Ryder: We came out of that wormhole at the ship. We have to assume that Aggregor has Malware helping him. Curtis: In that case, buckle up. This thing has a bit of a giddy up. Ryder: Please. I dare you to have something enough to disorient me. Curtis gets at the controls, pushing buttons and initiating the engines. The Navy Omnitrixer unhatches from Aggregor’s ship, as it shoots off, a blur disappearing. End Scene At the sun, Aggregor and Malware are floating in space, Aggregor now in his ultimate form. Malware fires a time ray from his cannon, accelerating the aging of the sun. The Navy Omnitrixer approaches, as Curtis slows down on their approach. Curtis: What are they doing? Skurd: Considering that Malware now has time control, I’d say that they’re aging the Sun. Ryder: Why? Skurd: When a star’s life ends, it releases a supernova and can form a black hole. If that’s their goal, Ryder: Then it would suck in everything in the vicinity, destroying it. It’d go through the wormhole to our dimension too. Curtis: Well, that means we just have to stop them. Curtis activates and slaps down the Omnitrix-7. He transforms into a series of floating crystals, a pointed section with the Navy Blue Omnitrix symbol as the face. He has crystal arms with hands, with shoulders, and crystal pieces resembling a body. Ryder: Cool. What’s that form? Mind Matter: Mind Matter. You don’t have him? Ryder: Nope. Looks like a flying Diamondhead. Mind Matter: Can Diamondhead do this? Mind Matter floats over towards the door, as the latch moves on its own. Ryder activates his helmet, covering his head as the hatch opens, Mind Matter floating out into space. Skurd: Nice. That guy didn’t even consider that we could die. Ryder: Let’s just go after them. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Ghostfreak. He phases through the Navy Omnitrixer, flying after Mind Matter. Aggregor spots the two on the approach, scowling. Aggregor: They’re here. Malware: Relax. It is all as we planned. Take them out! Malware turns, firing a laser at them. Mind Matter uses telekinesis to move space dust in front of him, taking the attack. Ghostfreak shoots tentacles out, as Aggregor uses propulsions from his suit to hover forward, using his spear to deflect and cut through them. Ghostfreak flies forward, grabbing onto the hilt of the spear, them struggling for it. Aggregor: So, you are Ryder. Ghostfreak: Which means you’re Aggregor. I’m not sure if you’re a threat or not. But I can take you out. Skurd! Skurd: (Sighs) You don’t have to yell. I am right here. Skurd wraps around Ghostfreak, hands being encased in Buzzshock’s arms. He releases electricity, as it travels up the spear, being absorbed into it. Aggregor: Whether you think I’m a threat or not doesn’t matter. I am the one who will become the infinite of this dimension. Mind Matter causes rings of space dust to circle around him like rings. Malware flies in, firing lasers at him. Mind Matter blocks it with some of the dust, as he shoots the rest of it at Malware, the pieces tearing through it. Malware fires a time ray, it deflecting off Mind Matter’s body. Malware: I’m surprised that such a creature is as powerful or even more than Ryder. Mind Matter: You haven’t seen anything yet. Malware: Neither have you. Malware holds his arm up, as Mind Matter fires space debris, it tearing through the arm. The arm grows and creates a copy of Aggregor’s Drone, it multiplying into an army. The drones float at Mind Matter, who catches one in telekinesis, slamming it into the others. Malware forms several cannons on his body, as he fires several time rays into the sun. Solar flares occur, shooting out, separating Aggregor and Ghostfreak. Aggregor fires a laser from his spear, Ghostfreak phasing through it. He shoots electricity, which Aggregor blocks with his spear. Aggregor: You are out of options, hero. Soon, this sun will go supernova and destroy all of you! Mind Matter: Not if I can help it. A solar flare strikes Mind Matter, him being knocked back, though unharmed. Mind Matter hits the Omnitrix-7 symbol, as he transforms into Alien X. He floats in place, as Aggregor’s eyes widen. Aggregor: So easy to manipulate. Switch targets! Ghostfreak: What? Curtis! Stop using that alien! Aggregor: He can’t. It’ll take quite some time for him to negotiate out of that form. Giving me, plenty of time. The Aggregor Malware Drones swarm at Ghostfreak, as he releases several streams of electricity to drive them off. They form a thick veil around Ghostfreak, forming a sphere around him. Ghostfreak phases through them, releasing electricity to electrocute several of them. Aggregor touches his hand to Alien X, screaming as he absorbs the energy. Aggregor’s suit breaks as his body expands to match Alien X’s form. Malware grabs Aggregor’s head, releasing time energy. Ghostfreak flies forward to stop them, shooting electricity at them. Aggregor raises his arm, releasing a reality pulse. Skurd is forced off Ghostfreak, the Buzzshock arms disappearing. Ghostfreak: Skurd! Skurd: Quickly! Back to the ship! I can force that guy out of that transformation! Skurd grabs onto Ghostfreak’s back, as he flies over. Aggregor fires reality pulses at the sun, as it releases a burst of radiation. The sun instantly collapses in on itself, beginning to form a black hole. Aggregor: Yes. Now, to create our reality. Aggregor floats into the black hole, Malware following. Ghostfreak grabs onto Alien X, as the two are sucked into the black hole as well, Ghostfreak and Skurd screaming. End Scene Ghostfreak reverts as he falls through a swirling pink dimension, with energy spikes and static filled clouds make up the landscape. Skurd fiddles with Alien X’s Omnitrix-7, shuddering with delight. Skurd: Ooh! I love the taste of that Celestialsapien DNA. Skurd pounds the Omnitrix-7 in, reverting Alien X. Curtis lets out a gasp of relief, looking around. A headless unicorn runs by, as the terrain is distorted, flashing with multiple colors. Curtis: What is going on?! Skurd: That Aggregor guy absorbed the Celestialsapien DNA and created his own reality inside this black hole. Ryder: The further this black hole travels, the more of this dimension that is sucked into this reality. And eventually mine. Curtis: In that case, we need to get down to the core as fast we can. Curtis slaps down the Omnitrix-7, transforming into Armodrillo. He then twists the Omnitrix-7 symbol and slaps it down again, transforming into Ultimate Armodrillo. Skurd: What is that?! Ryder: An Ultimate form. Evolved aliens. Ultimate Armodrillo: Either get in, or grab on! Ultimate Armodrillo raises his arms, as he clasps his hands together over his head. Drills come out of his arms, forming one drill that encompasses his entire upper body. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Mummy Dusk. Mummy Dusk wraps his bandages around Ultimate Armodrillo’s lower body, grabbing on. Ultimate Armodrillo begins spinning, and diving deeper into the alternate reality. Ultimate Armodrillo: How we doing? Mummy Dusk: Well, I’m not quite sure how to answer that. A herd of Paratroopas, turtles with red shells with wings, flying towards them. Mummy Dusk: What are those?! Skurd: Flying turtles, obviously. Mummy Dusk: Give me something to blast them out of the sky! Mummy Dusk raises bandage tendrils, as Skurd stretches his tendrils along them, morphing them into Spidermonkey’s tail. He shoots shots of webbing from both tails, knocking them out of the air. Ultimate Armodrillo plows through them, as Mummy Dusk shoots webs to knock others out of the air before colliding with him. A black cloud line approaches rapidly, Ultimate Armodrillo heading straight towards it. Mummy Dusk: Approaching the ground! Ultimate Armodrillo hits the cloud, bouncing off it, throwing Mummy Dusk off. The two revert, as they lay on the cloud. The cloud shows red ruins, as it forms into Malware. He lets out a moaning like sound, as he extends several arms out after them. Malware: (Distorted) Des-troy! Ryder: What he’d do to Malware? Curtis: Aggregor must’ve morphed him into a mindless minion. It is his world. Ryder: Then let’s handle him, then! Curtis: Got it. Curtis slaps down the Omnitrix-7, transforming into Pac-Man. Ryder: Pac-Man? Really? Skurd: What, is that? Pac-Man: You haven’t seen anything yet. Pac-Man hits the Ultimatrix symbol, evolving. He becomes a large, pixilated version of Pac-Man with no limbs. Ultimate Pac-Man: Ultimate Pac-Man! Wacka wacka! Ultimate Pac-Man moves forward, chomping his mouth open and close. As it makes contact with Malware’s extended limbs, they are pixilated and destroyed. Malware forms a large body, catching Ultimate Pac-Man with his hands. Malware’s body begins to pixilate, though Malware is able to restore his body back to normal. Ryder: Reversal of time. If we can get the Time Cycle out of him. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Clockwork. Clockwork fires his time ray, distorting Malware’s body. He screams, as his mind returns to normal, him resisting. Malware: Curse you, Aggregor! Malware’s body continues to regenerate, as Clockwork continues to fire his time ray. Ultimate Pac-Man continues to push against Malware, him straining to resist. Malware: So, is this all you saw me for?! A diversion, to slow these two down?! Ugh! The Time Cycle purges from Malware’s body, floating out. Malware screams, as Ultimate Pac-Man chomps through Malware, his body breaking away into pixels. The cloud they are on breaks as Malware does, the two falling through. They both revert, as Ryder falls onto the Time Cycle, getting inside and flying after Curtis. He collects him, as they continue to fly. Curtis: Whoa. This is your ride? Ryder: Designed it myself. Now, I may have an idea on how to reverse this black hole thing, but I’ll need time. Curtis: I can give it to you. Curtis hops out of the Time Cycle, as he slaps down the Omnitrix-7. He transforms into NRG, as he flies down, heading towards Aggregor, which is in an energy dome. Ryder transforms into Inspector Gadget, as he starts working on the Time Cycle. Inspector Gadget: If we can release a surge of time energy, we can reverse the entirety of these events, stopping Aggregor from gaining that power, and the sun from being destroyed. That’ll take a lot more work than I can manage here. Skurd: Then, let me give you a hand or two! Skurd stretches along, forming Four Arms’ four arms, Inspector Gadget working with six arms. NRG fires energy blasts, Aggregor resisting them with ease. He fires a cosmic blast, which ensnares NRG, preventing his movement. Aggregor: This is the end for you, Curtis. I shall annihilate you from my reality. NRG: You can try all you want. But there is no way that you can beat me. Aggregor: And why is that? NRG: Because I’m not alone. Aggregor’s eyes widen, as the Time Cycle releases an eruption of time and space energy. The black hole dimension snaps into two, as it shrinks and disappears. The sun is restored, as Aggregor floats through space in his space suit, no longer with Celestialsapien powers. Aggregor: No! I won! You couldn’t have defeated! NRG: punches Aggregor, knocking him out. NRG takes him back to the Navy Omnitrixer, tying him up afterwards NRG reverts, as he takes to the comms. Curtis: Mission accomplished! I caught Aggregor! Ryder, do you read me? Ryder: (Over speaker) Loud and clear. My engines are completely shot, but yeah. We did it. Skurd: (Over speaker) Might I mention that we still have to close that wormhole behind us? Ryder: (Over speaker) True. Looks like this is goodbye. Nice working with you, Curtis. Curtis: Likewise, Ryder. Ryder transforms into Upgrade, as he merges with the engine. He manages to get it going again, as the Time Cycle flies off, disappearing through the wormhole, which closes behind him. As the Time Cycle flies through the wormhole, minuscule pieces of Malware squirm across the Cycle. As the Time Cycle makes it out and back to Ryder’s dimension, the pieces float off, remerging and beginning to grow. Characters * Ryder * Skurd * Curtis Villains * Malware * Aggregor * Aggregor's Drones * Ragnarok (mentioned only) * Paratroopas Aliens Used By Ryder * Shocksquatch * Green Skull * Ghostfreak * Mummy Dusk * Clockwork * Inspector Gadget * Upgrade By Skurd * XLR8 (legs and arm) * Jetray (first re-appearance) (wings and mask) * Ball Weevil (beak and head) * Buzzshock (arms) * Spidermonkey (tails) * Four Arms (arms) By Curtis *Elaskimo *MindMatter *Alien X *Armodrillo **Ultimate Armodrillo *Pac Man (cameo) **Ultimate Pac Man *NRG Gallery elaskimo ua.png|Curtis Elaskimo u armo.png|Ultimate Armodrillo (Curtis) inspector arms.png|Inspector Gadget with Four Arm's arms ghostshock.png|Ghostfreak with Buzzshock arms Trivia * This is the first Dioga beta crossover with another writer to use a series other than John Smith 10. * In Ryder's timeline, this is the first time he uses Green Skull's whistle to summon the Time Cycle. * This is Waybig101's first crossover as well as movie. * This is canon to the Curtis 10: Ultimate Alien series. **This is the only episode of Curtis 10: Ultimate Alien since it is now cancelled. 17 year Ryder Timeline Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Waybig101 Category:Dioga beta Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Wanderer Category:Curtis 10 Ultimate Alien Category:Ryder 10: Malware Arc